


Payday

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: AU, strong deviation from the canon. A short sketch of his day, in which Jacob received his wages. There is no cult and his other brothers. They just live in an ordinary city.No vulgarity and sex.
Relationships: Faith Seed & Jacob Seed





	Payday

**Author's Note:**

> Faith here is not called "Faith" - and Rachel, her real name. For there were no events that led her to this and made her "Faith".  
> Sorry for bad English.

From the very morning Jacob was in a good mood. By coincidence, the day the salary was paid coincided with his weekend. It remains only to work out the shift and return home…

At work, he had a couple of quarrels with one "colleague" whom he disliked very much. Later, there was a heated dispute with the customer, due to a misunderstanding. Because of the hot blood, he could not help but answer him with a couple of "gentle" words. When he finally finished his work with the customer, Jacob decided to do some more nasty stuff, and when leaving, as if "accidentally" touched the rack with the goods, which caused it to collapse to the floor. The customer ran to put things in order, and Jacob left, pleased with himself - no one has the right to point out to him that he is a fool and below them.  
His job change as a loader is over for today. He quickly collected himself and went home, catching disgruntled glances on himself. Nobody liked this shell-shocked person, but there was essentially nothing to dismiss. Little nasty things were tolerant, as well as an equally vicious character. The boss knew what contingent goes to this vacancy. And Jacob... he didn’t drink alcohol, did everything well (if he didn’t make him angry) and did the job faster than other loaders. He didn't even steal like the others. For this, they were ready to endure his disgusting character.

It was already evening when he got on the bus. Stroking his card through his pocket, for which the money came. And for a while he plunged into his thoughts, thinking that he still needed to go to a couple of stores. Moreover, he knew what to buy.  
When he reached his stop, he got out and went straight to one of the chain stores "cosmetics and household goods."  
Without thinking, he went straight to the spirits. He was looking for only one bottle, her favorite. These perfumes were not cheap, but they were worth it. She loved this scent. This is her favorite scent of perfume, which, by the way, she has almost run out.  
Finally, he found a blue and white box with the strange name Leap of Faith. He had no idea who called all these pribluds for beauty with such strange names. It sometimes seemed to him that they had composed them in some kind of drunken stupor. Or simply, they called from the bulldozer, because otherwise he could not explain the strange words.  
Thinking a little over the perfume, which cost a quarter of his salary, he did not notice how a pretty girl was staring at him. She clearly liked him, and she tried to speak in a conversation in order to strike up an acquaintance.

\- You have good taste, she must be very lucky. This perfume is very good. - she said playfully.

Jacob did not immediately understand that they had contacted him. Due to fatigue at work, reactions were delayed. But, he must answer here.

\- You're out of luck. - making a sad face, said Jacob.

-Why?... - she asked completely perplexedly, not expecting such an answer.

Jacob expected this. He understood people perfectly, although he did not like them. And he knew how to hurt her.  
He expressed everything about her, everything he thinks. And about licentious behavior, and about whores, and about her generation, along the way, not forgetting to point out flaws in appearance. He spoke slowly, calmly, chuckling and chuckling. The girl, in turn, was really very hurt by his words, especially about her appearance. The mood went from playful to such as if a bucket of shit had been poured on her. Although, in fact - Jacob did exactly that.

-Freak! - only the girl could say loudly.

-Cheap country wench. - he answered quietly after her.

She heard this before leaving, and the words finally brought her to tears.

Jacob sighed and took the perfume. Deciding to see something else for yourself. Him, too, pamper himself with some kind of shower gel... especially since he received money. Choosing a cheap but very good nettle-flavored gel, he decided to see more. For women. True, he did not look long - remembering that she had a lot of these "shower gels". But he is running out of styling gel. And without styling, the hair on the head looked like a complete bastard.  
Fortunately for Jacob, he was lucky - they put a markdown on the rack. The product was not bad, just the jars were spoiled to varying degrees. Having chosen three cheap broken jars practically "for free", he finally went to the checkout.

Silently breaking through the goods at the checkout, and looking at the cashier like a piece of shit before leaving the store, he went on.

Grocery store. It remains only to go through it, and then withdraw the rest of the money.  
Taking what he needed from the list, he quickly broke through the groceries, and then withdrew the money.  
Finally, he came home with his bags. Tired, he really wanted to see her, eat with her, wash, and just lie on the bed. And so that she scratched his ear...

Rachel went out into the hallway. She did not work, she sat at home. There were several reasons for this.  
First, she didn't see the point. Jacob made enough money, and in addition, he received his pension.  
The second was more likely in Jacob. He didn't mind her working, but... but he was afraid that something would happen to her. She will be offended, stolen or raped. The paranoia on this subject frightened him to nightmares.  
The third was also in it. Again, he was afraid... that she might cheat on him with another. Although she did not even allow such a vile thought. But, the fear of betrayal was very strong.

And not that he would forbid her, not at all. He never forbade her anything, but fears consumed his mind. Rachel saw this, knowing full well what he was afraid of. At these moments, she felt sorry for him, imagining how he would suffer because of his paranoia when she worked. But in the end, Rachel Jessop knew that if anything, she could get a job right from home.  
She did not know what a "normal relationship" was, because she never had anyone except him. Like him too. They lived like this for five years, and Rachel was quite happy with everything in their life together. Almost all... except for the neighbors, with whom there were constant conflicts and graters. And even a couple of fights.

-Neighbors are such bastards... they passed me by today, and they said such nasty things about you... so that I could hear. - she said offended.

-Let these pussies tell it to me personally.

For the first time, since the morning, he changed his nasty grin to a modest smile. If he had a tail, he would wag it. He would have pressed himself against the floor and wagged it, pressing his own ears as well.  
He handed her the perfume and hugged her. As always, he missed her for the day.  
As she hugged him back and accepted the cash in cash, she could smell him sweat. And his clothes are all stained and dirty.

-Clean yourself, you smell terrible. And change all your clothes. I'll make us dinner for now.

It was also a kind of paranoia. Bad thoughts that he could somehow keep her with the help of money... he was afraid that if he stopped giving her all his finances and then humiliatingly ask back in case of various needs, she would leave him. Although this was too far from the truth, the fear of losing her was too great. He was always on the safe side.

Jacob took the gel he had bought and climbed into the shower. The clothes were really soaked with sweat and dirt. Throwing it straight into the washer, he finally squeezed out the gel. The nettle smelled so delicious, he really likes this smell, which despite such a low price, was very good soap and had a great scent.  
Coming out of the shower, and putting on his panties - he went in search of Rachel.  
She, in turn, had already prepared food and was sitting in front of the TV screen in their bedroom. A movie was already running on the monitor, but so far it was paused.  
Jacob quickly crawled under the covers and quickly swept away his entire portion of food. From hunger. Rachel, in turn, continued to slowly chew her portion, including the movie.

Jacob put his head in her lap, facing the TV. She knows what he wants - and starts scratching behind his ear. In response, he hears some kind of quiet grinding, and the way he wrinkles his hands with pleasure. Rachel didn't see, but she knew for sure - he also rolls his eyes.  
It was not enough for a long time, however, as always. And at around 20 minutes of the film, Jacob passed out completely, cutely burying his thigh.

Rachel Jessop continued watching the film, which, incidentally, lasted two hours. "Vertigo" by Hitchcock. On viewing, she felt something twitch under the covers. She held out her hand - of course, it's his leg again. He had cramps from time to time from overstrain. Rachel put her hand on his leg and began stroking him gently, massaging and soothing. After the massage, the cramps disappeared, and she again began to do what she had done before. Yes, despite the fact that Jacob fell asleep a long time ago - she continued to scratch behind his ear, and stroke his head, fingering his hair. This action was very relaxing for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I want to point out that they have an asexual relationship, yes...


End file.
